


Christmas Call

by Siruwia



Series: Call [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:30:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siruwia/pseuds/Siruwia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gdzie najlepiej spędzić święta, gdy się ich nie obchodzi? Naruto znajdzie rozwiązanie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Call

— Czy możesz mi jeszcze raz wytłumaczyć, dlaczego to ja mam pełnić rolę Twojego kierowcy?   
Po klatce schodowej rozniosło się echo. Przecierając oczy, czarnowłosy mężczyzna schodząc w dół wciąż zastanawiał się, czy nie lepiej byłoby, gdyby po prostu wrócił do łóżka. Kiedy o czwartej nad ranem zadzwonił mu telefon, jedyne o czym marzył, to roztrzaskanie urządzenia o ścianę. Ziewając szeroko, otworzył drzwi i wyszedł na mroźne, poranne powietrze. Na zewnątrz wciąż było ciemno, a do tego wiał mocny wiatr.   
— Mój samochód wziął ze mnie przykład i zrobił sobie wolne. — Usłyszał w słuchawce telefonu, który wciąż trzymał przy uchu i szybko otworzył drzwi pojazdu. Wsiadł do środka, od razu włączając silnik. Opierając się o siedzenie, westchnął głęboko i odgarnął włosy opadające mu na oczy.  
— Skąd ta pewność, że ja mam czas, by robić za twojego szofera?   
Zirytowane warknięcie mimowolnie wydobyło się z ust mężczyzny, który wyciągnął dłoń, by włączyć ogrzewanie. Kto przy zdrowych zmysłach wyciąga człowieka z łóżka o czwartej rano? Zrozumiałby, gdyby się paliło, albo działo się coś równie naglącego. Jednak, gdy brakowało dobrego argumentu wyjaśniającego zaistniałą sytuację, nie mógł powstrzymać wzbierającej w nim złości. Cóż, nigdy nie był rannym ptaszkiem.  
— Och daj spokój, Uchiha. — Prychnięcie po drugiej stronie telefonu sprawiło, że zmarszczył brwi. — Ty zawsze masz czas. Poza tym, mój ojciec mnie zabije, jeśli moja nieobecność nie będzie miała dobrego wytłumaczenia. "Jeśli ja nie zrobię tego wcześniej." Pomyślał mężczyzna.   
— Dlaczego nie pojechałeś już wczoraj? — zapytał i wysiadł z samochodu, by oczyścić szyby ze szronu.  
— Chociażby dlatego, że dostałem wolne pod warunkiem zostania po godzinach. Wróciłem do domu dopiero po dziesiątej wieczorem!   
— Mogłeś pojechać prosto z pracy, przynajmniej ja bym miał dzisiaj spokój. — Odparł mężczyzna coraz bardziej zirytowany, czując jak marzną mu palce. Otarł mokrą od śniegu dłoń o płaszcz i wsiadł z powrotem do samochodu, z ulgą odnotowując, że ogrzewanie zrobiło swoje.  
— Jesteś bez serca. Nie myśl, że robię to tylko dla siebie, chcę ci zaoszczędzić spędzania świąt w samotności. Powinieneś być mi wdzięczny. — Uchiha mógł sobie wyobrazić jak mężczyzna, z którym rozmawiał nadyma policzki.  
— Nie obchodzę tych świąt, a nawet gdyby tak było, to wolałbym je spędzić samotnie niż słuchać twojego gadania. — Warknął i zanim się rozłączył, usłyszał jeszcze zdesperowane pytanie o to, czy na pewno przyjedzie.   
Ulice o tej porze dnia były niemalże puste. Co prawda, można było dostrzec ludzi spieszących się do pracy, jednak zima sprawiała, że nikt nie miał ochoty balować do rana, zwłaszcza w Sapporo. Chociaż niektórzy pewnie byli już przyzwyczajeni do niskich temperatur panujących w tym mieście.   
Sasuke zmrużył oczy, kiedy obraz zaczął mu się zamazywać i włączył wycieraczki. Prószący śnieg jeszcze bardziej spotęgował uczucie irytacji. Przeklął, gdy po raz kolejny rozległ się dźwięk jego komórki i wjeżdżając na podziemny parking, ze złością wyciągnął kluczyki ze stacyjki. Wysiadł z samochodu i wyciszając telefon ruszył w kierunku wind. Wysiadając na szóstym piętrze, skręcił w lewy korytarz i zapukał głośno w pierwsze drzwi.  
— Ty dupku! Dzwoniłem!   
Drzwi otworzył wysoki blondyn ubrany w ciepły, granatowy sweter, dżinsy i jedną skarpetkę. Na jego twarzy malowała się złość, ale w głosie można było usłyszeć ulgę. Odsunął się od drzwi, robiąc przejście dla bruneta.  
— Widzę, jak ci się spieszy. — Rzucił chłodno mężczyzna patrząc wymownie na jego bosą stopę. Wszedł do środka odwijając szalik.   
— Zabawne. — Burknął gospodarz i zatrzasnął drzwi, zupełnie ignorując wczesną godzinę. — Mogłeś odebrać, skąd miałem mieć pewność, czy w końcu przyjedziesz? Pięć minut, a zadzwoniłbym do Kiby!  
— Trzeba było. — Uchiha zignorował desperację w głosie przyjaciela, kiedy ten wypowiadał ostatnie zdanie i bezceremonialnie wszedł w butach do kuchni, wstawiając wodę na kawę. Musiał się rozbudzić.   
— Jeżeli jest to dla ciebie aż taki problem, to trzeba było odmówić od razu. — Blondyn usiadł naprzeciwko i opierając kostkę o kolano, założył zagubioną skarpetkę.  
— Skorzystałbym z tej opcji, tylko trzeba było ją umieścić przed: Boże, Sasuke, jak zaraz po mnie nie przyjedziesz to zginę! — warknął mężczyzna i rozpinając płaszcz, ściągnął go i powiesił na oparcie. — Czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak trudno jest w moim mieszkaniu wyrobić na zakrętach? Nie wspomnę już o tym, że gdybyś nie zadzwonił drugi raz, to prawdopodobnie spadł bym ze schodów biegnąc tobie na ratunek.   
— Doceniam troskę, ale trzeba było poczekać aż skończę zdanie, zamiast się rozłączać. — Prychnął blondyn i wstał, by zalać wcześniej przygotowany przez Uchihę, kubek z kawą. — Mimo wszystko dzięki, Sasuke. — Stawiając kubek przed mężczyzną, uśmiechnął się w podzięce i zabrał się za przygotowanie śniadania i czegoś na drogę.  
— Więc, gdzie mam cię zawieźć? — spytał brunet przyglądając się plecom przyjaciela i upijając łyk ciepłego napoju.  
— Chiebun, Nayoro. — Powiedział bez wahania blondyn, czując jednak na sobie palące spojrzenie mężczyzny.  
— Żartujesz, prawda? — pytanie miało prawie błagalny wydźwięk. Nienawidził niskich temperatur, a na domiar złego miał właśnie jechać w miejsce, gdzie są one jeszcze niższe.   
— To tylko cztery godziny drogi. — Powiedział blondyn i odwrócił się z uśmiechem na ustach, próbując udobruchać przyjaciela. — Może i sześć przy takiej pogodzie, ale to chwila beret. — Zaśmiał się nerwowo i zerknął za okno, gdzie śnieg zaczynał sypać coraz mocniej.  
— Czy twoi rodzice nie mogą mieszkać w cieplejszych rejonach? — burknął zły i wyszedł do salonu, zostawiając Naruto samego w kuchni.  
— Nie narzekaj. Nawet gdybyś mieszkał w Naha, to i tak byłoby ci źle. — Blondyn rzucił przez ramię, uważając by nie przypalić jajek.   
Gdy wrócił w końcu do salonu, by podać śniadanie, zastał Sasuke śpiącego na fotelu. Prychnął pod nosem i trącając mężczyznę nogą wrócił do kuchni, ignorując nienawistne spojrzenie.   
— Smacznego. — Powiedział Naruto, siadając przy stole i gdy Sasuke wymamrotał pod nosem odpowiedź, zaczął jeść.   
— Kiedy wyjeżdżamy? — zapytał, odsuwając na dno umysłu myśl, że jego przyjaciel gotuje naprawdę dobrze.   
— Po śniadaniu, powinniśmy być u rodziców w południe. — Nie przejmując się dwuznacznością zdania, Naruto wpakował sobie kolejną porcję ryżu w usta. Brunet przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, ale pozostawił to bez komentarza, kończąc swoje śniadanie.   
Obaj studiowali na Uniwersytecie Hokkaido. Sasuke literaturę japońską, a Naruto turystykę. Właściwie poznali się na grupowej randce, jakkolwiek dziwnie by to nie brzmiało. Blondyna wyciągnął Kiba, współlokator z akademika, twierdząc, że brakuje im jednej osoby, by mogli spotkać się ze ślicznymi studentkami z wydziału mediów i komunikacji. Naruto chcąc nie chcąc, bardziej nie chcąc, zgodził się wyświadczyć przyjacielską przysługę. Tak właśnie poznał Uchihę, który doskonale wiedział dlaczego go tam nie powinno być. Geje nie chodzą na randki z kobietami, ale będąc dłużnikiem wobec kumpla, nie miał innego wyboru jak mu towarzyszyć. Okazało się jednak, że nie lada przyjemność sprawia im przekomarzanie się ze sobą i zanim zdążyli się zorientować, zostali najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Nikt tak naprawdę nie wiedział, na czym ich przyjaźń się opiera, bo patrząc na to z boku, ich wieczne docinki bardziej podchodziły pod nienawiść.   
Uchiha był osobą trudną w obejściu, ale Uzumaki nie potrzebował do niego instrukcji obsługi. Pewnego dnia obaj wylądowali pijani w mieszkaniu Sasuke. Do tej pory brunet nie mógł sobie wybaczyć, że nie wykorzystał tej okazji. Nigdy nie zapytał Naruto o jego preferencje, więc mógł winić wyłącznie siebie. Dlatego następnego ranka obudził się sfrustrowany i z wielkim kacem, przez cały dzień leżąc w łóżku i ignorując obecność Naruto, który późnym popołudniem pożegnał go zostawiając na szafce szklankę z wodą, tabletki na kaca oraz małą karteczkę z krótkim „Dziękuję”. Uchiha nigdy nie dowiedział się, za co były te podziękowania, co sprawiło, że zrobił się jeszcze bardziej oziębły. Sądząc, że jego chłodna postawa ratuje ich przyjaźń przed jej ewentualnym końcem, postanowił się nieco zdystansować.   
Naruto doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co tak naprawdę jest powodem dystansu pomiędzy nimi. Nigdy jednak nie dłubał w przeszłości Uchihy, bo wiedział, że im bardziej jest ciekaw, tym bardziej Sasuke się przed nim zamyka. I chociaż ich przyjaźń opierała się na dziwnych relacjach i wielu sekretach, przetrwała już sześć lat. Naruto po studiach zatrudnił się w firmie zajmującej się turystyką w Sapporo, a Uchiha dzięki temu, że podczas studiów opublikował kilka swoich prac, podpisał umowę z wydawnictwem, które miało sprawić, by jego pierwszą powieść ujrzała światło dzienne. Wbrew wszelkim zarzutom Uzumakiego, pisanie było zajęciem stresującym.  
— Weź notebooka. — Sasuke sięgnął po swoją niedopitą, zimną już, kawę, zerkając na blondyna znad kubka.   
— Po co? — Naruto spojrzał przelotnie na mężczyznę, zbierając naczynia ze stołu. Wbrew temu co mogłoby się wydawać, utrzymanie porządku nie stanowiło dla niego większego problemu.   
— W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, ja muszę pracować.   
— Tak, oczywiście. — Odparł blondyn kpiącym tonem.   
— Przestań na mnie patrzeć z góry. — Urażony Sasuke podniósł się z miejsca. — To, że nie mam określonych godzin pracy, nie oznacza, że cały dzień leżę w łóżku. — Nie zamierzał jednak tłumaczyć mu wszystkiego jeszcze raz, nie miał na to nerwów.   
Naruto potrafił doprowadzić człowieka do szewskiej pasji, a teraz ewidentnie się z nim droczył, na co Uchiha nie miał najmniejszej ochoty w chwili obecnej.   
— Idziemy? — wyciągając z kieszeni kluczyki do samochodu, oparł się o futrynę i spojrzał wyczekująco na blondyna.  
— Jakbyś był tak miły. — Powiedział Uzumaki, wręczając Sasuke pakunek, w którym prawdopodobnie znajdowało się przygotowane wcześniej jedzenie. Brunet z niechęcią wypisaną na twarzy odebrał go od Naruto i ruszył w kierunku drzwi, informując, że będzie czekał w samochodzie. Chwilę później wyjeżdżali już z parkingu w stronę, którą wskazywała nawigacja.   
Przez dłuższy czas jechali słuchając jedynie radia. Pogoda z minuty na minutę się pogarszała, całkowicie pochłaniając uwagę Sasuke, który ze zmarszczonymi brwiami wpatrywał się w drogę przed sobą. Ponad godzinę później, było już jasno i skupienie na twarzy bruneta było doskonale widoczne. Naruto jednak postanowił to zignorować.  
— Nie nadajesz się na towarzysza w podróży, Sasuke. — Naruto poprawił pas bezpieczeństwa, oczekując odpowiedzi, która nie nadeszła. — Masz zamiar całą drogę milczeć jak zaklęty?  
— Lepiej zadzwoń do rodziców i poinformuj ich, że nie będziesz sam. — Uchiha zerknął na chwilę w niebo, z którego wciąż mocno sypał śnieg.   
— Dzwoniłem do nich wczoraj. — Westchnął Naruto i sięgnął po wcześniej przygotowane jedzenie.  
— Słucham? — Sasuke nie kryjąc zdziwienia, zwolnił trochę, by bardziej skupić się na prowadzonej rozmowie. Z ust blondyna wyrwało się tylko krótkie "Ups!" — Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że już wczoraj powiedziałeś rodzicom, że przyjadę z tobą, nie wiedząc nawet, że popsuł ci się samochód?   
— Już wczoraj się popsuł, po prostu byłem zbyt zmęczony, by się z tobą kłócić, więc postanowiłem zadzwonić rano. — Naruto wzruszył ramionami, skupiając się na rozpakowywaniu jedzenia.  
— Jak wrócimy, chętnie sprawdzę, co jest nie tak z twoim samochodem.   
— Naprawdę nie musisz, nie chcę sprawiać ci kłopotu. — Odparł Uzumaki, uśmiechając się nerwowo i zerkając niepewnie na przyjaciela.  
— Ty kłamco! — syknął Uchiha.   
— Daj spokój, Sasuke. Kto by chciał sam spędzać święta? — Naruto wzruszył ramionami, ignorując złość mężczyzny.  
— Ile razy mam ci to powtarzać? Ja tych świąt nie obchodzę! — brunet podniósł głos, zupełnie wyprowadzony z równowagi.  
— Ale ja obchodzę! I nie chciałem, żebyś był na święta sam, ok!?   
— Dla mnie to naprawdę nie ma znaczenia! Doskonale wiesz, że jest to dzień jak co dzień. — Westchnął zrezygnowany Sasuke. Nie cierpiał, kiedy ktoś za niego podejmował decyzje, a tutaj w dodatku został jej pozbawiony.   
— Przestań być wiecznie taki naburmuszony, krzywdy ci przecież nie robię. Nawet pracę możesz wziąć ze sobą, co za różnica gdzie będziesz pisał. — Burknął Naruto i zanim jego przyjaciel zdążył coś odpowiedzieć, wepchnął mu w usta onigiri.   
Sasuke w pierwszym odruchu chciał wypluć cokolwiek blondyn mu w usta wpakował, ale wydało się to całkiem smaczne, więc tylko wypuścił powietrze nosem i skupił się z powrotem na drodze. Po raz kolejny musiał przyznać, że Naruto potrafi całkiem nieźle gotować. Zjadając do końca ryżową kulkę, zerknął kątem oka na resztę jedzenia. Cóż, był głodny, niestety nie mógł kierować i jeść pałeczkami jednocześnie, więc na razie mógł zapomnieć o posiłku. Naruto spojrzał uważnie na bruneta, gdy ten powrócił do wpatrywania się przez przednią szybę, w drogę przed nimi.   
— Może cię zmienię? — zaproponował blondyn, wciąż obserwując mężczyznę za kierownicą.  
— Hm? — wyrwany z rozważań Uchiha, zerknął pytająco na przyjaciela.  
— Mówię, że mogę cię zmienić za kierownicą. Wyglądasz na zmęczonego. — Odparł Naruto.  
— Nie jestem. — Fakt, że spał tylko trzy godziny, o niczym przecież nie świadczył. Jednak worki pod jego oczami były wystarczającym dowodem braku snu.   
— Potraktuj to jako troskę o moje własne bezpieczeństwo. — Powiedział Naruto, uśmiechając się szeroko i odpinając pas. —Wybacz, ale wolę sam prowadzić, niż pozwolić na to komuś, kto ledwo widzi na oczy.  
Sasuke doskonale sobie zdawał sprawę z zagrania blondyna, nigdy nie wiedział jak ma zareagować, kiedy ktoś się o niego martwił, więc zdecydowanie bardziej spodobał mu się ten argument. Mógłby się co prawda dalej kłócić, że da sobie radę, ale śnieg raził go w oczy na tyle, by już teraz przystał na propozycję Uzumakiego. Zatrzymał się więc na poboczu i odpiął pas, wysiadając z samochodu. Ledwo stanął na ziemi, a poślizgnął się na oblodzonej powierzchni. Przeklął pod nosem słysząc śmiech Naruto i mijając go, wsiadł szybko na miejsce pasażera, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Zaczynał nienawidzić zimy jeszcze bardziej. Sięgnął po jedzenie i bez słowa się za nie zabrał. Naruto prowadził w ciszy, za to z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach, który był ostatnią rzeczą jaką zapamiętał, zanim zasnął.

***

— Sasuke. — Naruto potrząsnął lekko brunetem, który wciąż spał w najlepsze. Westchnął i odgarniając włosy opadające na oczy przyjaciela, uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Zdecydowanie nie pasował do Sasuke ten spokojny wyraz twarzy, który miał podczas snu. Zatrzymał dłoń na jego policzku. — Zmarszczył byś się chociaż. — Mruknął pod nosem i złapał palcami płatek jego ucha.   
— Sasuke. — Powiedział głośniej i ciągnąc go lekko za ucho, powrócił wzrokiem do drogi przed nimi. Za jakieś piętnaście minut powinni być na miejscu.   
Sasuke wymamrotał coś pod nosem, nie wybudzając się jednak. Naruto doszedł do wniosku, że musiał być naprawdę zmęczony skoro przespał prawie cztery godziny jazdy, chociaż trochę mu współczuł warunków. Pociągnął mocniej za ucho przyjaciela, który z niezadowolonym wyrazem twarzy otworzył oczy.   
— Dojeżdżamy już. — Powiedział blondyn z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach, wciąż jednak trzymając Sasuke za ucho. Mężczyzna spojrzał na dłoń Naruto kątem oka, a następnie przeniósł pytające spojrzenie na jego twarz.   
— Powiedz mi, Sasuke, byłeś grzeczny w tym roku? — zapytał blondyn zupełnie poważnie. Uchiha odtrącił w końcu jego dłoń i krzywiąc się na zadane pytanie, postanowił je zignorować. — Mam dla ciebie prezent, ale nie wiem czy na niego zasługujesz. — Dodał po chwili, spoglądając na bruneta nieodgadnionym wzrokiem i położył rękę z powrotem na kierownicy, mimowolnie zaciskając mocniej dłonie.   
— No, ewentualnie podaruję ci rózgę. — Uśmiechnął się jednak szeroko i zwrócił wzrok na drogę. Sasuke zastanawiał się przez chwilę, czy aby na pewno rodzice Naruto nie mieszkają na końcu świata, bo jedyne co widział, to śnieg, śnieg i śnieg.   
— Dlaczego właściwie obchodzicie Boże Narodzenie? — zapytał, zastanawiając się jak to jest możliwe, że w ciągu sześciu lat nie weszli na temat dotyczący poglądów religijnych. Gdy jeszcze studiowali, Sasuke wiedział jedynie, że w tym okresie Naruto wracał do domu, by spędzić z rodzicami Nowy Rok. Oczywiście zdawał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo w Japonii rozpowszechniło się obchodzenie Bożego Narodzenia, jednak było ono traktowane jako drugie Walentynki, więc tym bardziej Naruto nie miał po co świętować. W końcu Uchiha ani razu nie widział blondyna w związku z kimkolwiek, chyba, że umiejętnie skrywał swoją lubą przed jego przenikliwym wzrokiem. „Może w prezencie chce mi przedstawić swoją narzeczoną?” pomyślał i aż jęknął w duchu.  
— Byłem pewien, że ci mówiłem. — Zdziwił się blondyn i zerknął tylko na Uchihę. — Mój tata wychowywał się w Europie, ale prawdę powiedziawszy, to moja mama ma teraz większa obsesję na punkcie tego święta. — Zaśmiał się i skręcił w prawo, zjeżdżając z głównej drogi. — Jako, że sam nie skłaniam się ku żadnej wierze, obchodzę z nimi cokolwiek zechcą. Gdy tylko mogę, biorę sobie wolne, żeby ich odwiedzić. — Dodał, zwalniając znacznie, by nie wpaść w poślizg. Droga nie była aż tak przejezdna, ale nie wyglądało na to, by mieli utknąć w jakiejś zaspie.   
— Współczuję twojemu pracodawcy. — Skomentował tylko Sasuke.  
W końcu ich oczom ukazał się niewielki, drewniany dom i chociaż wokół było mnóstwo śniegu, którego brunet nienawidził, to już z zewnątrz wydawał się on przytulny. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że nie zabrał ze sobą bagażu. Zmarszczył brwi, a kiepski nastrój powrócił do niego momentalnie.   
— Rozumiem, że mogę wracać? — zapytał z nadzieją w głosie i wyraźnie niezadowoloną miną, kiedy tylko samochód zatrzymał się na podjeździe.   
— Przestań żartować i weź bagaże. — Rzucił i zanim wyłączył silnik, otworzył bagażnik. Sasuke tylko spojrzał na niego i schował dłonie w kieszenie. Rzeczy Naruto były na tylnym siedzeniu, a sam brunet nie chował nic do bagażnika. Blondyn zwrócił pytający wzrok w stronę mężczyzny i widząc, że Uchiha nie ma zamiaru się ruszyć, sam podszedł do bagażnika, w którym oprócz zapasowego koła, nie było nic więcej. — Gdzie twoja torba?  
— W domu? — odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie i uniósł brew, jakby to było oczywiste.  
— Zapomniałeś? — zapytał Naruto, wybuchając śmiechem. Pierwszy raz był świadkiem aż takiego roztargnienia bruneta.  
— Wybacz, ale jedyne o czym człowiek myśli o czwartej nad ranem, to położyć się z powrotem do łóżka. — Uchiha podszedł szybkim krokiem do blondyna i zabrał śmiejącemu się wciąż mężczyźnie, torbę, w której zapewne były ubrania Naruto. — Dzięki.   
— Chwila! To moje! — Uzumaki wyciągnął rękę, ale Sasuke zrobił krok w tył co sprawiło, że blondyn stracił równowagę. Chcąc ją odzyskać, zaczął machać rękami, jednak pomogło mu to jedynie w tym, że zamiast samemu, wylądował na ziemi razem z Sasuke. Właściwie, to Naruto wylądował na ziemi, a Uchiha na Naruto, próbując jakoś dojść do tego, co się właśnie stało. Śnieg w miejscu, w którym upadli był ubity i z ust blondyna wydobyło się kilka jęków, potwierdzających twardość podłoża. Sasuke już miał zamiar wstać, kiedy poczuł pod sobą drgania, a chwilę później dobiegł go głośny śmiech leżącego pod nim mężczyzny.   
— Kretyn. — Rzucił tylko brunet i wstał. Gdy usłyszał za plecami trzask drzwi, postanowił zignorować Naruto, który najwidoczniej nie miał zamiaru podnieść się z podjazdu, a jedyny ruch jaki wykonywał, to ocieranie ramieniem łez płynących po jego twarzy.   
Sasuke ukłonił się i wymienił krótkie, niezręczne przywitanie, kiedy osoba, która do nich wyszła okazała się być mamą blondyna. Kobieta o rudych, ułożonych w eleganckiego koka, włosach, przyglądała się brunetowi z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach.   
— Wstań wreszcie z tej ziemi, chyba, że zamierzasz tu spędzić resztę świąt? — rzuciła nagląco, zerkając na swojego syna tylko kątem oka. Jej uwaga wciąż skupiona była na mężczyźnie, który z nim przyjechał. Wysoki, przystojny, urody typowo japońskiej. Uchiha speszył się pod jej spojrzeniem, ale doskonale to zamaskował, czekając tylko aż Naruto w końcu przerwie ten niezręczny moment.   
— Nie błaznuj, wszyscy już są! — dodała zirytowana kobieta i tak jak wcześniej Uzumakiemu się nie spieszyło, tak teraz poderwał się szybko do pozycji siedzącej.  
— Jacy wszyscy? — zapytał zdziwiony i przeniósł zdezorientowany wzrok na Uchihę, zaczynając powoli się podnosić.   
— Jak to, nie wspominałam ci przez telefon? — zapytała, nic sobie nie robiąc z zaskoczenia wymalowanego na twarzy blondyna i kładąc dłoń na plecach Sasuke, skierowała się wraz z nim w stronę wejścia.  
— Tak jakby...nie, nie wspominałaś. — Odparł kwaśno i ruszył za nimi. Uchiha przywłaszczył sobie jego bagaż, który postara się odzyskać po kolacji. — Więc, o czyim przyjeździe zapomniałaś mi powiedzieć? — prychnął, tym samym zwracając uwagę bruneta, który tylko uniósł kącik ust widząc niezadowolenie swojego przyjaciela. Naruto posłał mu piorunujące spojrzenie i popchnął lekko w progu, wchodząc za nim do środka i zamykając za sobą drzwi. Nim matka Uzumakiego zdążyła odpowiedzieć, ich oczom ukazała się dziewczyna o różowych włosach i kobieta w średnim wieku.  
Sasuke zamrugał oczami, gdy tylko uświadomił sobie, jakiego koloru są włosy dziewczyny i pierwszy raz trudno mu było zachować powagę. Spojrzał przez ramię na Naruto, który wyglądał jednak na bardziej zszokowanego niż rozbawionego.   
— Sa... — Blondyn zaciął się i zerknął na chwilę na Uchihe, jakby chciał się upewnić, że on również widzi coś niecodziennego.   
— Fajny kolor. — Sasuke zwrócił się bezpośrednio do dziewczyny, będąc pewien tego, że była to w wykonaniu Naruto, prośba o potwierdzenie widoku. W pomieszczeniu na chwilę zapadła cisza, a dziewczyna solidnie się zarumieniła.  
— Sakura? — zapytał w końcu z niedowierzaniem Naruto. — Coś ty zrobiła z włosami? — przyglądał jej się uważnie, zdejmując kurtkę i szalik.  
— Pomyślałam, że... — Sakura zacięła się i zarumieniła jeszcze bardziej, o ile to było możliwe.  
— Że będą pasować do imienia? — posłużył jej myślą Sasuke, na co dziewczyna tylko skinęła głową nie wyczuwając ironii. Zaraz jednak zmarszczyła brwi i krzyżując ręce na piersi, zwróciła się do Uzumakiego.  
— Coś z nimi nie tak? — zapytała wojowniczo i naburmuszyła się.  
— Nie,nie...wyglądasz świetnie! — zapewnił ją Naruto, zabierając kurtkę z rąk Uchihy i wieszając obok swojej. Położył rękę na jego ramieniu, zmuszając do wejścia w głąb domu.   
— To jest Sakura, moja przyjaciółka. — Przedstawił dziewczynę, gdy podeszli wystarczająco blisko. — A to jest Sasuke... — dodał, gdy Sakura wystawiła do bruneta dłoń, czekając aż ten ją pocałuje. — ...mój przyjaciel. — Dokończył płasko, obserwując z niesmakiem poczynania dziewczyny.   
Uchiha spojrzał chłodno na twarz Sakury, złapał jej dłoń w swoją i potrząsnął lekko, dodając krótkie przywitanie. Speszona Haruno zerknęła pytająco na Naruto, który tylko wzruszył ramionami z uśmiechem. Chwilę później Sasuke przywitał się także z kobietą stojącą za dziewczyną, która okazała się być jej matką. Wymienił jeszcze porządne przywitanie z matką Naruto, która przedstawiła się jako Kushina i kazała mówić do siebie po imieniu. Brunet nie mógł się pozbyć wrażenia, że jest równie pozytywna co jej syn.  
— Przygotowałaś pokój dla Sasuke? — Naruto skierował pytanie do Kushiny, po wymianie całusów z natrętną matką Sakury, wchodząc za nią do salonu. Uchiha, który szedł za nimi aż się skrzywił na widok wielkiej choinki, bogato przyozdobionej bombkami, lampkami i łańcuchami. Złote, zielone i czerwone dekoracje zdobiły również cały salon, a w tle leciały świąteczne przeboje, jak zdążył wydedukować. Aż nie mógł się powstrzymać przed głośnym westchnięciem, co mylnie odebrała Sakura, która pomyślała, że podoba mu się zapach unoszący w powietrzu.  
— Lubisz zapach cytrusów? — zapytała, pojawiając się niespodziewanie u jego boku i próbując nawiązać rozmowę.   
— Mam na nie alergię. — Odparł i pozwolił Uzumakiemu, by pociągnął go za ramię w stronę schodów prowadzących na górę.   
— Chodź, pokażę ci gdzie będziesz spał. — Rzucając przez ramię do reszty, że niedługo wrócą, tylko się trochę odświeżą, praktycznie zawlekł go na górę. — Byłem pewien, że ulokują cię w pokoju mojej babci, ale okazało się, że Sakura z mamą także zostają na noc. — Naruto skrzywił się i otworzył drzwi, wprowadzając Sasuke do pomieszczenia, w którym każda ściana bardziej przypominała atlas świata. Stanął na środku i rozłożył ręce. — Jak ci się podoba mój pokój?   
Uchiha rozejrzał się dookoła, odkładając torbę na łóżko przykryte grubym, ciepłym zapewne, kocem. Po chwili samemu na nie usiadł, sprawdzając jego miękkość. Najchętniej znów by się położył spać, tak działały na niego niskie temperatury. Albo jeszcze lepiej, zaszyłby się tu z ciepłą herbatą i oddał się pisaniu.  
— Czuję się jak w sali od geografii. — Odparł szczerze i opadł plecami na łóżko, zakładając ręce pod głowę i zamykając oczy. Musiał przyznać, że mimo wszystko było przyjemnie.  
— Ty uwielbiasz świat fikcyjny, ja rzeczywisty. — Naruto wzruszył ramionami i opadł na miejsce obok przyjaciela.   
— Gdybyś też był postacią fikcyjną, przynajmniej zaznałbym trochę spokoju. — Sasuke zerknął kątem oka na mężczyznę.   
— Musiałbyś mieć zrytą psychikę, żeby wymyślić takiego mnie! — zaśmiał się Uzumaki i spojrzał na profil bruneta.  
— Następnym razem, nie pozwól mi się upić, bym nie mógł nawiązać kolejnych przyjaźni z ludźmi twojego pokroju. — Prychnął Uchiha i zaśmiał się pod nosem. Uwielbiał się droczyć z Naruto.   
— A co? Źle ci ze mną? — zapytał blondyn i uniósł się na łokciu, przyglądając się bladej twarzy Sasuke z radosnym uśmiechem na ustach.  
— Źle mi obok. — Westchnął Sasuke nim zdążył pomyśleć. Zauważając, że uśmiech przyjaciela zniknął, i powróciło to nieodgadnione spojrzenie z samochodu, postanowił przerwać jakoś niezręczną ciszę. Podciął rękę Naruto, sprawiając, że spadł on twarzą w koc. — Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybym mógł skorzystać z łazienki. — Rzucił przez ramię, grzebiąc w torbie blondyna i sprawdzając co takiego tam zostało zapakowane. Wyciągnął jakąś koszulkę w kolorze ciemnej zieleni, stwierdzając, że może być.  
— Tak, jasne. — Naruto podniósł się na rękach i zszedł z łóżka. — A mogę z tobą?   
Jego uśmiech został ukryty pod materiałem koszulki, zanim zdążył zobaczyć go Sasuke.

***

Gdy obaj się już odświeżyli, a Sasuke ubrał na siebie koszulkę, którą wybrał wcześniej, a która była na niego trochę luźna, postanowili zejść z powrotem do salonu. Pomimo tego, że Uchiha miał wielką ochotę popracować nad powieścią, uznał jednak, że byłoby to nie w porządku jako, że był tutaj gościem. W dodatku ubranym w cudze ciuchy.   
W salonie tymczasem trwały ożywione rozmowy na tematy, których mężczyźni nie próbowali nawet zgłębiać, a z kuchni poczuć można było zapach dań przygotowywanych na dzisiejszą kolację. Kobiety odwróciły głowy, gdy Naruto zaanonsował ich obecność.   
— Siadajcie, napijecie się czegoś? — zapytała od razu Kushina, wstając i podchodząc do nich z szerokim uśmiechem. — Może jesteście głodni?  
— Jedliśmy w drodze, poczekamy do kolacji. — Odparł Naruto, odwzajemniając uśmiech swojej mamy i obejmując ją ramieniem. — Ale kawą nie pogardzę, Sasuke?  
— Poproszę herbatę. — Powiedział brunet. — Z cytryną, jeśli to nie problem. — Dodał i uśmiechnął się do zdziwionej Sakury.  
— Ale mówiłeś, że masz alergię na cytrusy. — Odezwała się skołowana i zamrugała oczami.   
— Zależy od okoliczności. — Sasuke trącił łokciem próbującego powstrzymać się od śmiechu blondyna.   
— Mamo, gdzie jest ojciec? — Naruto dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że jeszcze się z nim nie przywitał.  
— W garażu, znowu psuje samochód. — Kushina zaśmiała się pogodnie. — Idź się z nim przywitać, a ja w tym czasie zrobię kawę.   
— I herbatę, mamo, z cytryną. — Dodał Uzumaki, jakby od tego zależało jego życie i pomachał zielonookiej Haruno. Nic nie mógł poradzić, że sprawiało mu przyjemność patrzenie na to, jak jego przyjaciel odtrąca zaloty dziewczyny.   
— Sasuke, idziemy.   
— Gdzie? — zapytał brunet, ciesząc się jednak, że nie zostanie z różowo—włosą i jej matką, która spoglądała na niego podejrzanym wzrokiem.  
— Poznasz mojego ojca. — Dodał jak zwykle z uśmiechem, od którego Sasuke już zaczynały boleć oczy. Czy tak właśnie wyglądały święta? Wszyscy dookoła roześmiani, w dobrych humorach, przyjaźnie nastawieni? Czy w tym czasie nikt się nie złościł?   
To nie tak, że życzył innym ludziom nieszczęścia, po prostu łatwiej mu się rozmawiało z ludźmi podobnymi do niego. Wiecznie zirytowanymi i zamkniętymi w sobie, z którymi właściwie nie musiałby prowadzić żadnych rozmów. Sam mógłby wtedy odpocząć, a przy Uzumakim wydawało się to niemożliwe. Wiecznie rozgadany, szczęśliwy i uśmiechnięty nawet wtedy, gdy do śmiechu nikomu nie było. Jednak mający w sobie coś takiego, co przyciągało Uchihę do niego przez te wszystkie lata. Co ani na moment nie osłabło. Coś cholernie irytującego.  
Sasuke stanął w wejściu i zamrugał, będąc pewnym, że oczy płatają mu figla. Tuż przed nim stała kopia Naruto. Może trochę starsza, ale widok z pewnością wzbudzał niepokój. Gdzieś tam jednak tliła się w nim cicha nadzieja, że okaże się on tylko podobny z zewnątrz. Nie miał pojęcia jak sobie poradzić z jednym, więc o dwóch mowy nie było. Po krótkiej wymianie uścisków i, po raz kolejny, uśmiechów, Uzumaki postanowił przedstawić bruneta.  
— Tato, to jest...  
— Uchiha Sasuke — wypowiedź Naruto została przerwana przez jego ojca. — Sporo o tobie słyszałem. — Dodał mężczyzna i wytarł umazaną olejem silnikowym dłoń, o jakiś ręcznik. — Miło mi w końcu poznać, mów mi Minato.   
Sasuke nie umknęło wyrażenie „w końcu” i wyciągając do przodu rękę, uścisnął dłoń mężczyźnie. Teraz wiedział, po kim Naruto odziedziczył urodę, za moment mając się również przekonać, że nie tylko uroda została mu przekazana, ale także brak taktu.  
— Nie mówiłeś, że jest aż tak przystojny. — W pomieszczeniu zapanowała nagle niezręczna cisza, gdy Minato niespodziewanie zwrócił się ze słowami do swojego syna. Naruto pokrył się szkarłatem i otworzył szeroko usta w wyrazie głębokiego zdziwienia. Uchiha spiął się, nie wiedząc jak zareagować na słowa mężczyzny. Czy miał to odebrać jako komplement? — Och...och! To wy jeszcze nie...?— Minato spojrzał na jednego i na drugiego, i gdy spadła na niego realizacja, zakrył dłonią usta.  
— Tato! — jęknął Naruto, zakrywając dłonią twarz i spoglądając ukradkiem przez palce na Sasuke. Serce biło mu niemiłosiernie i czuł jakby miało zaraz zwiać w góry i zostawić jego ciało na pastwę losu. Wiedział, że jego ojciec ma niewyparzoną gębę, ale nie spodziewał się też, że takie będą jego pierwsze słowa. Kiedy napotkał wzrokiem czarne oczy Uchihy, na chwilę zapomniał jak się oddycha.  
Brunet natomiast wbity w ziemię słowami Minato i lekko zdezorientowany, wpatrywał się uparcie w twarz blondyna, który dziwnym trafem zamiast zaprzeczyć, po prostu się zawstydził. Jak dziewczyna, która po praz pierwszy przyprowadza do domu swojego chłopaka. Uniósł wysoko brwi, gdy zrozumiał znaczenie własnych myśli.  
— Pójdę...— zaciął się na chwilę, wskazując kciukiem drzwi za sobą. — Pójdę się przewietrzyć. — Oznajmił i odwrócił się, kierując się do salonu, przez który musiał przejść, by dotrzeć do swojej kurtki.  
— Wielkie dzięki! Nawet mama się nie wygadała! — warknął na ojca czerwony Uzumaki i kopnął leżącą na ziemi, skrzynkę z narzędziami.   
— Przecież mówiłeś, że mu się podobasz, to chyba powinien być zadowolony. — Minato wzruszył ramionami i zaczął robić porządek. Na zewnątrz było już prawie ciemno, więc wypadało w końcu pomóc Kushinie w przygotowaniach.  
— Tak! Po pijaku, bo na trzeźwo jest zbyt dumny, by się do tego przyznać. — odparł Naruto. — Mimo wszystko, to nie są sprawy, o których się mówi przy okazji wymiany grzeczności! — rzucił wściekle i w końcu ruszył za brunetem.   
— Sasuke! — zawołał, gdy przechodząc przez salon, zobaczył mężczyznę kończącego wiązać buty. — Sasuke daj spokój, przecież wiem, że nie cierpisz śniegu, porozmawiajmy na górze! — nie zwracając uwagi na ciekawskie spojrzenia Sakury i jej matki, ruszył szybkim krokiem w jego stronę.   
— Nie cierpię też kłamstw. — Odpowiedział gniewnie Uchiha w momencie, w którym przez przedpokój przechodziła Kushina z tacą. Nie zwracając uwagi na zaskoczoną jego słowami kobietę, wyszedł zostawiając za sobą ubierającego się w pośpiechu blondyna.   
— Naruto?   
— Mamo, nie teraz. — Uzumaki zarzucił jeszcze na siebie szalik i także zniknął za drzwiami frontowymi.   
Gdy tylko wyszedł na zewnątrz, zobaczył Uchihę idącego szybko drogą, którą przyjechali. Podbiegł ostrożnie do mężczyzny i złapał go za ramię, by ten się zatrzymał.   
— Nie okłamałem cię! Po prostu, kiedy ty wciąż się wstrzymywałeś, ja zastanawiałem się jak to wszystko ugryźć! — wyrzucił z siebie na wdechu Naruto, ściskając mocniej ramię bruneta i patrząc zdeterminowanym wzrokiem w jego oczy.  
— Wstrzymywałem się, bo mi nie powiedziałeś. — Sasuke wyrwał rękę z uścisku blondyna i schował dłoń do kieszeni, odwracając się do niego plecami i biorąc głęboki wdech. Mroźne powietrze dało o sobie znać, boleśnie kując go w gardło. — Myślisz, że ile dla mnie znaczy nasza przyjaźń? Miałbym ją poświęcić tylko dla własnych zachcianek? — wbijając na powrót wściekły wzrok w Uzumakiego, ruszył znów przed siebie, starając się opanować złość.   
—Wiem ile znaczy i jestem wdzięczny, że nie wykorzystujesz okazji, kiedy jestem pijany, ale czasami dystans oznacza gorsze rozwiązanie! — Naruto znów spróbował go zatrzymać, tym razem łapiąc go za rękaw, jednak na wiele to się nie zdało. Mocny wiatr sprawiał, że śnieg z przydrożnych drzew sypał im się na głowy. Blondyn pomimo rozpiętej kurtki i byle jak zarzuconego na szyję szalika, nie zwracał na to w ogóle uwagi.  
— Gorsze rozwiązanie? — prychnął Uchiha i zaśmiał się, nie wiedząc co zrobić z buzującymi w nim emocjami. — Sześć lat, przez sześć lat trzymałeś język za zębami, a wystarczyła mi chwila w twoim domu, by skończyć to przedstawienie! — warknął zatrzymując się nagle i przeczesał nerwowo dłonią włosy. Nie wiedział jak mu spojrzeć w oczy, nigdy nie zdarzyło mu się być aż tak emocjonalnym przy Naruto. W dodatku właśnie dowiedział się, że blondyn nie chce być tylko jego przyjacielem, co on sam też skrywał przed nim przez sześć lat. To było chore! Musiał przyjechać na koniec świata, gdzie oprócz śniegu wiele nie ma, by dowiedzieć się, że Uzumaki żywi do niego cieplejsze uczucia. Zdziwił się, że śnieg pod jego stopami się jeszcze nie roztopił od gniewu, który w nim wrzał.  
— Że niby ty mi powiedziałeś? — wytknął mu blondyn, puszczając jego rękaw. Rozumiał, że może nie fair było wyjawienie tego wszystkiego akurat przez jego ojca , ale nie zamierzał brać na siebie całej winy. W końcu Uchiha też okłamywał go przez długi czas.   
— To co innego! Domyśliłeś się!  
— Też byś się domyślił, gdyby zamiast się ode mnie oddalać, próbowałbyś się do mnie zbliżyć! — warknął w końcu, odpychając Sasuke i samemu teraz idąc przed siebie szybkim krokiem. Brunet zamrugał oczami.  
— Tak było łatwiej. — Powiedział niepewnie, krocząc za Uzumakim. Ta sytuacja była absurdalna, to Naruto miał go przepraszać, a teraz sam idzie za nim jak idiota, zastanawiając się, w którym momencie role się odwróciły.  
— Dla ciebie na pewno, tylko, że to przede mną się coraz bardziej zamykałeś, co miałem zrobić? — Naruto naburmuszył się i zatrzymał niespodziewanie, sprawiając, że Sasuke na niego wpadł. — Najlepiej pójść na łatwiznę i zostawić wszystko w moich rękach.  
Byli dorosłymi facetami, a zachowywali się jak nastolatki, co z nimi nie tak? Może to wina tych przeklętych świąt? Tego ponoć, magicznego czasu? Wszystkie pretensje o skrywane tajemnice schodziły na drugi plan, gdy do świadomości dopuścił w końcu myśl o tym, że Naruto czuje do niego coś więcej niż przyjaźń.   
—Uwielbiasz odwracać kota ogonem. — Prychnął w niedowierzaniu Uchiha i zaśmiał się, bo cała ta sytuacja zaczęła mu się wydawać idiotyczna.   
— Nie, ale uwielbiam się z tobą kłócić. — Uzumaki korzystając z tego, że Sasuke wciąż stoi blisko za jego plecami, odwrócił się szybko i złapał go za szalik. — Myślisz, że godzenie się będzie równie przyjemne?  
— Zapomnij! — Uchiha złapał jego dłonie w swoje, próbując odciągnąć je od swojego szalika.  
— Ty chyba naprawdę jesteś masochistą. — Zaśmiał się Naruto, zbliżając się do bruneta na ile tylko mógł. To, że Uchiha wciąż próbował zachować zimną krew, naprawdę go rozbrajało. — Jak to szło? „Jedną z rzeczy, których pragnę najbardziej, to być bliżej ciebie.” — Wyszeptał mężczyźnie prosto w usta, wpatrując się w jego szeroko otwarte oczy.  
— Nie powiedziałem czegoś takiego! — zaprzeczył gwałtownie Uchiha.  
— Wybacz, ale tylko, gdy jesteś pijany, mogę dowiedzieć się o tobie czegoś więcej. — Uzumaki westchnął teatralnie i pociągając gwałtownie za szalik, pocałował mocno wciąż zszokowanego jego słowami bruneta, tym samym nie pozwalając mu już na odpowiedź.   
Za ich plecami dom rozświetliły tysiące lampek, na które nie zwrócili uwagi zbyt sobą pochłonięci. Dało się zauważyć mikołaja w saniach, które ciągnęły renifery, a z krawędzi dachu zwisały ledowe imitacje prawdziwych, lodowych sopli. Znalazła się także gwiazda betlejemska. Sasuke wplatając dłoń we włosy Naruto, pogłębił pocałunek , starając się zapanować nad rozpierającą go radością, której Uzumaki nawet nie starał się ukryć, uśmiechając się prosto w jego usta.   
Czy to był ten prezent, o którym wspomniał Naruto? Najpierw wyprowadzić go z równowagi, by potem wywrócić jego żołądek do góry nogami całując go tak namiętnie? Jeżeli miał taką huśtawkę nastrojów przeżywać codziennie, to naprawdę nie był przekonany o tym, czy dobrze ulokował swoje uczucia.  
— Chodźmy do środka, przecież nie cierpisz śniegu. — Propozycja Naruto została przyjęta z wdzięcznością.   
Zanim jeszcze weszli do środka, Uchiha oznajmił, że ma inspirację, która nie może się zmarnować na rzecz rozmów o niczym i postanowił przysiąść do pisania. Naruto nie zamierzał się już więcej kłócić, więc tylko przytaknął i poprosił Kushinę, by zrobiła nową herbatę, a sam usiadł w salonie, w którym do gości dołączył już Minato.   
Szerokiego uśmiechu na twarzy Uzumakiego nie dało się nie zauważyć i chyba tylko matka Sakury nie zdawała sobie z niczego sprawy. Jako, że jej córka była przyjaciółką Naruto, jego sekret już dawno został jej wyjawiony. Siedziała jednak naburmuszona, bo jej nadzieja, że są tylko przyjaciółmi okazała się płonna. Cóż, byli, do niedawna. I nawet jeśli nic konkretnego nie ustalili, wszystko stanie się jasne po kolacji.   
Minato klepnął syna w ramię i nim Naruto zdążył usiąść, Kushina przyniosła świeżo zaparzoną herbatę.  
— Zaniosę. — Zaoferował nie zdając sobie nawet sprawy, że uśmiech rozrywał mu prawie twarz na pół.  
— Tylko wróć do nas. — Mrugnęła do niego rudowłosa i usiadła obok Minato na sofie.  
— Twój Naruto zawsze jest taki radosny. — Westchnęła matka Sakury i podnosząc do ust filiżankę, upiła łyk herbaty. — Teraz, kiedy już skończył studia i ma stałą pracę, pewnie się ustatkuje? — zapytała niby od niechcenia.  
— Mam taką nadzieję. — Odparła wesoło Kushina i prosząc Minato, by zamiast siedzieć bezczynnie zaczął przygotowywać stół, sięgnęła po swoją kawę.  
Kobiety dyskutowały dłuższy czas, w ciągu którego Naruto wrócił do salonu i prowadził teraz ożywioną rozmowę z Sakurą. Nim się zorientowali przyszła pora na kolację.  
***

Uchiha wcale nie wyglądał w odświętnych ubraniach Naruto tak źle, jak mogłoby się wydawać. Z racji tego, że był szczuplejszy i wyższy o głowę, spodziewał się komicznego widoku, ale o dziwo wszystko w miarę pasowało. Fakt, że był to Sasuke kompletnie odwracał uwagę od wszelkich niedociągnięć.   
Brunet nie mógł też powiedzieć, że nie był zaskoczony, kiedy w końcu usiedli do stołu. Spodziewał się dań, których nazw nie będzie potrafił wymówić, zamiast tego wszystkie dania były jak najbardziej japońskie. Znalazły się wśród nich jednak droższe specjały, których na co dzień przeciętny Japończyk nie jada. Mimo wszystko było widać, że Kushina się postarała, nadając niektórym potrawom świąteczne kształty. Od dłuższego czasu Sasuke poczuł się jak w rodzinie, bo z własną nie miał najlepszych kontaktów od momentu, w którym jego ojciec jasno wyraził się na temat jego pasji.  
Naruto posłał mężczyźnie uśmiech z nad talerza i trącił stopą pod stołem. To co się między nimi wydarzyło, może i było wspaniałym prezentem świątecznym, ale nie zamierzał rezygnować z tego, na czym tak naprawdę opierała się ich relacja. Mianowicie z doprowadzania Uchihy do wrzenia. Jakiegokolwiek i w jakichkolwiek warunkach. Uwielbiał wzbudzać w nim emocje. Jego małe przedsięwzięcie zostało jednak przerwane przez słowa matki Sakury.  
— Teraz, kiedy Sakura już skończyła studia i postanowiła się wyprowadzić, mam nadzieję, że może liczyć na twoją pomoc, Naruto? — kobieta podjęła rozmowę.  
— Wyprowadzasz się? Super! — blondyn zwrócił się do Sakury, która radośnie przytaknęła. Naruto spodziewał się jaką przyjemność musi sprawiać jej wyrwanie się z tej nory.   
— Tak. — Potwierdziła matka Sakury. — Skoro już jesteśmy przy tym temacie, uważam, że jesteś bardzo zaradnym młodzieńcem, Naruto. — Skierowała słowa w stronę blondyna, który tylko podziękował, nie za bardzo wiedząc, do czego kobieta zmierza. — Nie pogniewałabym się mając takiego zięcia jak ty. — Dodała, tym samym wprowadzając mężczyznę w osłupienie.   
Uzumaki spojrzał na Sakurę i znów na jej matkę, wskazując palcem na siebie i swoją przyjaciółkę. Otworzył szerzej oczy, kiedy kobieta tylko potwierdziła jego domysły. Uchiha siedzący po jego prawej stronie aż się zakrztusił. Poratowała go jednak Kushina, klepiąc bruneta w plecy, który rzucił jej przez ramię krótkie podziękowanie.  
— Fuj!  
— Fuj!  
Jak na zawołanie para przyjaciół powiedziała co o tym myśli, zupełnie nie przejmując się zszokowaną twarzą kobiety.  
— Nie rozumiem, tak dobrze się przecież dogadujecie. — Powiedziała zdezorientowana.   
— Tak, bo widuję tego matoła kilka razy w roku. Nie wytrzymałabym z nim pod jednym dachem. — Oburzyła się Sakura.  
— Z ust mi to wyjęłaś. — Odparł Naruto, ignorując przytyk ze strony różowowłosej. — Z resztą nie ważne, nawet jeśli miałaby się przeprowadzić do Sapporo, to trochę za późno. — Uzumaki wzruszył ramionami. — A jeśli już o tym mowa, to jest to idealny moment na wręczenie mojego prezentu.  
Blondyn uśmiechnął się szeroko i wstał od stołu, podchodząc do pachnącej choinki. Schylając się, wziął jeden z prezentów, którym była podłużna koperta. Siadając z powrotem na swoim miejscu wręczył go Sasuke.   
Brunet zamrugał zdziwiony i spojrzał po twarzach zebranych. Miał małe opory przed otwarciem prezentu, właściwie była to jedna z sytuacji, w której nie wiedział jak się zachować. Ciekawskie spojrzenia trochę go peszyły, ale sam był ciekaw co takiego Naruto wymyślił. Blondyn oparł brodę na dłoni, przyglądając się poczynaniom Uchihy i zachęcając go wzrokiem. W końcu Sasuke otworzył kopertę i wyciągnął jej zawartość.   
— Bilet w jedną stronę? — zapytał kpiąco, spoglądając na Uzumakiego. — Chcesz się mnie pozbyć?  
— Żarty na bok, Uchiha. — Odparł wesoło niebieskooki. — Dostałem w pracy propozycję zmiany otoczenia. — Wyjaśnił, gdy Sasuke wciąż patrzył na niego z niezrozumieniem. — Może to nie Naha, ale to wciąż Okinawa. — Dodał zachęcająco.  
— Wiesz, ja też mam pracę. — Odpowiedział ostrożnie Uchiha. Czy Naruto właśnie proponował mu zamieszkanie razem?   
— Właśnie dlatego, że jest ona taka, a nie inna, składam ci tą propozycję. — Matka Sakury przyglądała się całej sytuacji zupełnie niewtajemniczona. Sakura z lekką zazdrością zerkała na obu mężczyzn, a rodzice Naruto w napięciu czekali na odpowiedź bruneta.  
Sasuke spojrzał na bilet i przeniósł wzrok z powrotem na twarz Naruto, który wyczekiwał jego odpowiedzi przygryzając wargę. Właściwie, to nie wyobrażał sobie, pozwolić mu pojechać samemu. Wiedział, że Naruto uwielbia podróże i bez względu na jego odpowiedź wyjedzie na Okinawę. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, dość szeroko jak na niego, ale całkiem szczerze.  
— I jesteś pewien, że tam nie ma śniegu? — prychnął Uchiha i zanim się zorientował, poczuł usta Naruto na swoich. Zażenowany, odepchnął go od siebie, wytykając mu brak jakichkolwiek manier, na co blondyn tylko zaśmiał się radośnie. Sasuke pokręcił głową i unikając wzrokiem zadowolonych spojrzeń rodziców Naruto ,zabrał się z powrotem za jedzenie. Mężczyzna, którego przed chwilą nazwał kretynem przymierzał właśnie sweter, który zrobiła dla niego Kushina i namawiał go, by zrobił to samo ze swoim.   
Tak, to była osoba, dla której zdecydowanie warto się poświęcać, bo teraz, po tym wszystkim, nawet zima nie wydawała mu się już taka mroźna.


End file.
